As is well known, a non-volatile memory is able to continuously retain data after the supplied power is interrupted. Consequently, the non-volatile memory is widely used in a variety of electronic products. Generally, the non-volatile memory comprises a memory array. The memory array consists of plural non-volatile memory cells. In addition, each non-volatile memory cell has a floating gate transistor.
The non-volatile memory further comprises a voltage supplying circuit and a driving circuit. For achieving the purpose of ultra-low power consumption, the voltage supplying circuit has to provide a suitable system voltage to the driving circuit according to the operation mode of the non-volatile memory. Consequently, the driving circuit provides suitable logic levels to the memory array of the non-volatile memory.
For example, according to the operation mode of the memory array of the non-volatile memory, the driving circuit provides suitable logic levels to control a read operation or a program operation of the memory array of the non-volatile memory.